Closet Time
by tailkinker.au
Summary: Sequel to oflymonddreams story In the Closet. Features the same House/Wilson screwed-up, messed-up, verging-on-noncon, semi-abusive, seriously don't try this at home, relationship. Posted with author's permission.


It took quite a while for House to actually like going into the closet. It may have been fun for Wilson, sitting on House's comfortable sofa watching TV and eating snacks but the closet was a whole lot of not much fun for House. It was dark, it was just a little cold, and a lot boring, and there was no Wilson.

After the first time he protested mildly when Wilson sent him to the closet. Wilson had just put his disappointed look on and House had handed him his cane and let himself be led into the closet and be fastened to the wall. It wasn't like he had much choice in the matter, he was hardly going to safe word because he might get a bit bored. He didn't like it though, he wanted to be with Wilson, not to sit in a dark closet.

One time it was in the middle of an extra innings game, bases loaded, and his team about to win big time. He'd looked at Wilson in disbelief when Wilson had suggested it was 'closet time'. Still, he couldn't bear to let Wilson down so he had let himself be led away. The faint sounds of shouting and cheering from the TV for the next half an hour had been agonising. Finally when Wilson had let him out and taken him to bed he'd asked about the game. Wilson had cuddled him tight and told him it had been the most exciting game he'd ever seen. He'd whispered in House's ear that it was even more exciting knowing that he had House tucked away, nice and safe, and ready whenever he wanted him.

Gradually House had become more accepting of his time in the closet. It helped that he'd stolen a couple of Wilson's shirts and ties and hung them in there. When he was getting lonely he turned his face into them and smelt Wilson. Wilson had found out of course. He'd had House kneel over the end of the bed, pulled his pants down and paddled him hard until tears tolled down House's face. Wilson had told him that he couldn't let House get away with stealing Wilson's things. Then he'd taken him to the closet, bare butt and all and sat him down on the hard floor. Wilson had wrapped one of the stolen ties around House's eyes as a blindfold and left him there all evening, sitting on his smarting butt. Wilson hadn't taken the clothes away though and they gave comfort to House during his closet time.

It wasn't for a few weeks though that something clicked with House. He'd been sitting there alone in the dark, feeling a little resentful and disgruntled when he realised what this meant. He was _Wilson's_. He belonged to someone. Someone who truly wanted him, not just tolerated him, but wanted him. Wanted him so much he didn't want to share him with the world. Who cared enough about him to keep him hidden and safe. While he was in here House didn't have to think, didn't have to do anything, he just had to _belong to Wilson_. Nothing could hurt him while he was here, and he couldn't hurt himself.

Now when he was in the closet he relaxed. He knew his place, he knew his purpose in life. He was _Wilsons_ – and Wilson could do whatever he liked with him, including putting him a closet for as long as he wanted. Everything else was out of his control. Being in the closet just reminded him of that. For the first time in his life he felt like he really belonged somewhere. It was a good feeling. He knew that Wilson would keep him for as long as kept pleasing him by being what Wilson wanted.

Now when Wilson would let him out House would sink to the floor at Wilson's feet, waiting for direction. Wilson's strong hands would bring him to his feet, he'd walk him into the bedroom and stand him in place, Wilson would strip his clothing off him and push him down to the bed. House would spread his legs eagerly, desperate for Wilson's attention, needing it. Then Wilson would prepare him and enter him, and claim him. Every inch of his body would be covered with Wilsons. Afterwards Wilson would hug him to his chest and pet him, hands stroking all over him as he growled in House's ear.

"You are mine. I can do whatever I like with you."

They would fall asleep with Wilson wrapped tight around House, holding him. In the morning Wilson would be extra nice to House, bringing him his favourite breakfast and petting him. House had pleased him, he was Wilson's good boy.

House enjoyed closet time now, but he was careful to never let Wilson know just how much. Closet time was supposed to be just for Wilson.


End file.
